Operation: Perfect Proposal
by AuthoressSai
Summary: After living on Destiny Island with the others for some time now, Terra is ready to propose to the woman he loves. Well, kind of. He isn't sure how, he just knows he wants it to be perfect.
1. Chapter 1

I know it's kind of been a while. After I posted the most recent chapter of my other story, I became very involved in the move to my new home, and just recently got my internet back. I can't believe I own my own house!

Anyways, I know this isn't a new chapter for Starstruck, but I got this idea on something that is really happening with some friends on mine. I thought it was cute and then this idea came about. Was intended to be a one shot, but not it seems it will be multiple chapters. A multi one shot?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, sad day

* * *

He had been thinking about doing this for some time, but he was never too sure when the right time was going to present itself. Then again he felt the same way when it came to asking her out. His relief when she enthusiastically said yes was immense. If he had known it was going to be that easy he would have done it a long time ago. Now here he was burden with a new question to ask her. Would she say yes just as happily as she said it two years ago? He thought back to that day when he decided to end their friendship and make it something more. In his nervousness, that was exactly how he worded it to her. The look of confusion on her face melting into a big smile was enough to make the strong man's legs shake. She had such a beautiful smile. That made him think of the first time they kissed. It took weeks after he asked her out. Every time he went to take the next step, he was tortured by ruining everything. After a while, it had to be her that initiated things. When she would come to him, he jumped on those moments. She was the one who asked him to move in with her. She said it was just easier as they spent so much time together anyway, but he was just more than happy to be with her. Not to mention he always liked her little place, with the small fenced in garden in the back. It always smelled nice, always neat and tidy. He lacked in the cleaning department, something he was never too good at, and he was always coming up with new ways for thanking her since he wasn't much help.

He poked at the little black box which encased the ring he had worked so hard for. Another part time job, and working so many hours for many weeks. He hadn't seen much of her, it was going to be worth it though. As long as she said yes, it would definitely be worth it.

He heard the screen door that lead to the garden porch slide open and he quickly grabbed the box shoving it into his pant's pocket.

"Hey Terra!"

"Ven? What are you doing here?"

"I can't come over?"

"No it's not that, I'm just still trying to figure out how it is that you always find a way into our house since you don't have any keys."

"Oh, this time Aqua let me. She was on her way out as I was headed over here."

"She left? Where did she go?"

Ven joined Terra at the table he was sitting at on the back porch, "I'm pretty sure she was getting groceries. I think that's what she said."

"You weren't even listening were you?" Terra grumbled.

"Hey you didn't even know she was gone! Why are you in such a bad mood?"

"I'm sorry Ven," he didn't say anymore. He just reached into his pocket and placed the box back onto the table.

"Oh, you still haven't asked." Ven only found out by accident about Terra's plan to propose to Aqua. "Then again, if you did, I would have heard about it by now."

Terra let out another groan, banging his fist on the table.

Ven jumped a bit, "C-come on Terra, why don't you just ask already? It can't be that hard."

"I'm waiting for the right time, I want everything to be perfect."

"I think no matter what time you ask will be perfect though, Terra. I know Aqua loves you, what more do you need to know?"

"Alright, while I'm asking Aqua, you can ask Namine to marry you." Terra said nonchalantly.

"What? Now, no I can't! We haven't been together that long and we don't even live together and…" Ven began to panic.  
"See, not so easy," Terra got up, rubbing his hand through Ven's spiky blonde hair.

"Okay, point made. But your situation is still different."

"Aqua deserves a perfect proposal. It's bad enough she is going to end up spending the rest of her life with me."

"I thought you moved on from all that? Enough of that talk, I think I came up with something that will help."

A worried look came to Terra's face. Ven had an idea…

* * *

Terra's eyebrow twitched. So this was Ven's wonderful idea. Rounding everyone up at the local café. How were a bunch of _children _going to help him with his dilemma?

When Ven finished eating, he finally made his announcement, "Okay, so there was a reason why I needed you all to rush over here. We have a situation."

"Heartless or Nobodies?'

"Sora, why do you have to assume the worst? It's Terra actually, he needs our help with Aqua."

"Oh, so you're finally going to propose?" Riku looked to the older male.

"Wait, how do you know about that?" Terra's hands released his hair when he realized everyone was finally paying attention.

"Ven told me."

"Ven!" Terra shouted at him.

"What? I had to talk about it with someone, it was becoming so stressful."

"How is it stressful for you? Why don't you just tell Aqua too!"

Ven laughed, "No, it wouldn't be appropriate coming from me. Okay everyone, Terra needs the perfect time to propose."

"Alright, what's your plan, Ven." Kairi asked.

"Oh, I don't really have one, I was hoping you guys would figure something out." Typical Ven, always so quick to act.

"Well, what do you mean by perfect time?" Namine asked.

"That's what I said! There is no perfect time, the perfect time is when you actually do it."

"It's not that simple, Ven, we already discussed this." Terra could not believe he was putting one of the most important event in his and Aqua's life in the hands of teens who had just begun their dating lives.

"Well, it's not just time, it's also the place. Girls want memorable proposals." Kairi took a sip of her drink, glancing at Sora who was too busy rolling up his straw wrapper and stuffing it into the bottom of his straw.

"A memorable place?" Terra asked.

"Yea, like where you guys first met…" Kairi covered her mouth as soon as she said that. The place where Terra and Aqua met had been destroyed long ago, at Terra's hands, "I mean when you first asked her out."

"I didn't really like where I asked her. It kind of happened by accident. Not the best memory really."

"Do you guys have another place that means a lot to you?"

"…our house?" Terra said quietly.

The group could hear the crickets chirp. Yes, this was going to be more difficult than they realized.

"There are other ways to make something more memorable. You can make it really fun." Namine suggested.

"How do to make a proposal fun? Ven asked.

"Turn it into a game," Xion finally spoke up. Everyone looked in her direction. "Ven, you told me once that Terra and Aqua like to play games together. So make it a game."

Terra gave Ven a look wondering just what kind of game she was talking about. Ven's cheeks turned pink, trying to find a way to change the subject, "Hey a game yea, that sound like a great idea. Kind of like she has to win the proposal. Perfect, perfect idea Xion!" he chuckled nervously.

"So what kind of game should it be?" Terra didn't remember agreeing to it, but everyone was throwing in there ideas, it seemed this was what was going to end up happening.

"A scavenger hunt." Xion once again chimed in.

"That's a wonderful idea" Kairi clapped her hands together, "Oh how romantic, following clues to find your true love." Kairi glanced at Sora again, who was now aiming the straw at Riku.

Riky put his arm around Xion, "you always seem to come up with the best ideas."

"I know, it's just something I'm good at." Xion's right side of her lip curled up into a smirk. Riku was about to lean closer to Xion, before he felt something wet smack the side of his face.

"Bulls eye!" Sora cheered. Kairi let out a soft sigh.

Xion reached up, peeling the spitball from Riku's cheek and flicked it away. Then she rubbed her fingers on Sora's sleeve. "You can have your DNA back."

"If it was Riku's DNA you would gladly take it." He teased.

"This has all been really fun guys, but I think I'm gonna head out of here, I'm sure Aqua is back by now." Terra got up to the group.

"Terra before you go, I really think the scavenger hunt is a great idea, if that helps." Namine looked up to the older male.

"Thanks Namine, it kind of does." Terra was starting to give this some thought. He had no other ideas, and maybe this was just what he was looking for. It would be fun, memorable, and in the end hopefully he would just hear that one word he wanted to hear. "Oh, by the way, Namine?"

"Yes Terra?"

"Ven has something he wants to ask you later." And with that he turned away, leaving the poor boy's jaw dropped to the floor while Namine blinked in confusion

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it so far. I think Aqua is really going to enjoy her scavenger hunt. What better prize than seeing that gorgeous guy at the end!


	2. Chapter 2

Yea, this took me forever to post, and I'm sorry to those who might have been waiting for this. I wanted this finished and posted a while back, but work got in the way. Anyways, here it is and just in time for TerrAqua day! Very exciting. Enjoy!

* * *

When consciousness seeped in, he squinted his eyes at the sun that poked through the blinds. Based on the brightness, it must have still been very early, and he was not ready to wake up. A day off meant sleeping in and he had no intention of leaving the bed anytime soon. Terra's hand slowly felt around, trying to find the sheet with his eyes still closed. He tended to toss much in his sleep, usually throwing the covers off in the middle of the night. He wanted something to block out this light, and with a groan he opened his eyes when he couldn't find the blanket. Looking over to his bed partner, he saw that all the blankets he tossed off were now coiled around her. This was a common occurrence as usually he was too hot, and she was too cold. In the end it worked out perfectly. Though right now, he needed that blanket back to block out the rising sun. He reached over and tugged on the sheet wrapped around her, but it was too twisted. That was when he noticed his right arm felt numb. At some point in the night, Aqua must have woken up and stole his arm for a pillow. No blanket, no arm, he was now stuck. He'd forgive her though as through that cocoon of blankets and sheets, her face poked out and there was a soft smile on her lips. Whatever dreams she was having they must have been good.

He stared at her for some time, just admiring her features until his phone's alarm went off. Why he shushed the phone he wasn't sure, since he knew it wouldn't work. He reached out for it, but his captured arm was tucked snuggly under Aqua's sleeping head, and dared not move since he didn't want to wake her. Though if he didn't turn this alarm off soon it wouldn't matter. Either way she was waking up, and he was mentally kicking himself for forgetting to turn his work alarm off.

Terra desperately tried to reach out for the phone, but the vibrations made it glide away from him in his attempts. As gently as he could, he pulled his arm slowly out from her, causing her to shift a bit and her smile faded. Finally, he grabbed the phone and turned the loudly buzzing alarm off. Placing the phone back on the nightstand, he looked back to her, trying to figure out a way to put his arm back under her. At first he tried to push his hand back under her head, but when that didn't work he used his other hand to lift up her head. At that Aqua let out what sounded like the cross of a snort and a giggle causing Terra to jerk his hands back.

"Did you really think that was going to work?" Aqua said softly.

"Well, you seemed so comfortable with my arm as a pillow, I thought I'd give it back to you."

"Your big hands are so clumsy," she teased.  
"I didn't hear you complaining about what my hands were doing last night."

Aqua opened one eye, focusing it on the man before her, her lips twisting into a grin, "No one in their right mind would complain about what your hands did last night."

Terra leaned in, placing a soft kiss on her lips, "you mind if I join you in that little nest you made with our sheets?"

"If you can find your way in," she poked and pushed her arm into the sheets until she found an opening, lifting them up so Terra could slide in. He nestled against her, wrapping strong arms around her body which she gladly welcomed, and laid her head against his chest.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she asked.

"Are you an opinion?"

Aqua laughed, looking up at him, "Don't you get enough of that?"

Terra gave her a look, and even she had to admit what she just said was silly. He was a man after all, and until a couple of years ago they had been separated for a long time. He was having no trouble making up for lost time.

"Okay, forget I asked that. Your only opinions are food related items."

Terra gave a pout at that, "but why? You're so good…" he dove in, trailing his lips along her neck.

She let out a laugh, gently nudging him away, but the attempt didn't really work, as he was just a bit stronger than her. The sheets were slowly detangled as he made his way on top of her. Even though her arms playfully protested, he felt her legs slowly lift, and gently glided along his sides. He was just about to reach back when there was a loud banging sound. This made them both freeze and look towards the sound.

"What was that?" Terra looked towards the bedroom door, guessing the sound came from downstairs.

"Sounded like a window falling?" looking to each other, this could only mean someone could be inside the house. Aqua then nudge him with her leg, "go look?"

"You want me to go?"

"Well, the sheer size of you should be enough to scare off who ever it is. If not that, then your temper."

"Thanks," he said with a tone though he playfully nudged her back. He pushed himself off the bed, and slowly opened the door of their bedroom, trying not to make a sound. With the softest footsteps he could muster, he made his way downstairs. Already he saw lights coming from the kitchen.

_World's dumbest burglar, _he thought. Coming to the open archway, he crept closer, leaning against the wall to take a peek before giving this person a piece of his mind. Upon seeing his victim he made a face.

_More like world's dumbest blonde. _Seeing there was no longer a threat, he made his way into the kitchen, and stood there waiting for the so-called burglar to notice he was there.

Since Ven's back was facing him, he had no idea the taller male was there. He happily continued with making his breakfast, completely oblivious, until he grabbed the toast he was making, and turned around to go open the fridge. Terra couldn't help, but chuckle at the scream Ven made in response.

"What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" the boy asked.

"Serves you right for sneaking into my house…again. How did you get in here this time?" Ven merely pointed at the window, still recovering from his scare.

"You know there are such things as doors, right? Try using them instead of breaking my windows open! Why are you here anyway, do you know what time it is?"

"It's six thirty in the morning, and I'm here cause I'm hungry."

"Than go eat at your place!"

"There is no food at my place, Sora ate it all!"

Once Terra and Aqua became a couple, they hinted…mostly Terra…that Ven should consider moving into his own place. In the end, he ended up renting an apartment with Sora and Riku. It truly was the ultimate bachelor pad, very little furniture and even less décor. Probably even less food. The prized treasure in that place was the giant fifty-inch television they all pitched in to buy to play video games on.

"You have a job, go buy some," Terra rubbed his face with his hands in frustration knowing he could say this a thousand times, and the younger boy would still come over for food. It was a useless attempt.

"But the store is closed," Ven pouted. Terra grumbled something inaudible, and decided to just let Ven finish making his breakfast. The quicker he ate, the sooner he'd leave, and then he could go back upstairs where a beautiful woman laid waiting for him.

"So did you ask her yet?" Ven asked, pushing the piece of toast into his mouth.

"Ask me, what?" Terra's heart practically stopped when he heard Aqua's voice from behind him. He quickly turned around, looking to her, than at Ven.

"Uhh, I had this idea on something we could do together, and I wanted to know if he asked you. I was hoping he didn't cause now I'm too busy…" Ven said so quickly, Terra wasn't even sure if he heard him right, but amazingly Aqua understood the slurred words.

"Oh, that's too bad, maybe next time."

"Yea next time," Ven desperately avoided looking at Terra, knowing he was on the verge of killing him. And now was a better time than any to make a grand exit, "and I better get going, so you know, I can start doing all that stuff that is going to keep me busy all day." He made a made dash towards the door, though Terra half expected him to go out the way he came in.

"What are we going to do with him," Aqua sighed with a smile, seeing the little mess he left on the counter. She started to put the items away when she felt Terra's arms come around her from behind.

"You could have just waited upstairs," he grumbled, resting his chin on her shoulder. He was a bit agitated their moment was interrupted.

"Well, I heard Ven scream, you yell, figured a referee might be needed." She glanced back at him, hearing the pout in his voice.

"Whatever, I get to spend the day with you and that's all I want right now," he went to lean in to kiss her cheek, but he felt her body tense up.

"Um, Terra…I could have sworn I told you," she looked away from him, "I was going to be working tonight." She could feel his entire being deflate. "Terra, don't get upset, we still have all day tomorrow," she reached back placing her hand on his cheek to reassure him.

"I was hoping we'd spend the day together, it's been a long time since we had something like that."

"I know, I really thought you remembered, I'm sorry. But like said, there is tomorrow, and to make it up to you, we'll do whatever you want."

He seemed to perk up a bit, but she could tell he was still bummed out.

"I promise," she said in a singy voice, kissing his cheek.

"Just you wait until you see what I have planned for tomorrow then"

"Can't wait."

* * *

In truth, he had no plans as to what they would do tomorrow. He knew sleeping in was a definite, but other than that he had no clue. He roamed aimless around the grocery store, taking his time, as he had nothing better to do. It was the only thing Aqua asked of him before she left and he willingly did it to cure boredom. By that point he found himself in the frozen food section, and when he looked down the aisle, there were only three teenage boys. Two were tossing frozen vegetable bags into a cart like it was basketball; the other doing whatever it took to not show relation to them.

"I didn't think you'd actually go food shopping just cause I told you too," he walked up to them.

"It seemed like a good idea," Ven looked back to him, "I thought you were with Aqua?"

"She had to work," he made a face.

"Oh, and sorry about before, I didn't mean to say it in front of her."

"Don't worry about it, you didn't know she was there. You covered it up pretty good." He ruffled his fingers through the younger boy's hair.

"I'm good at that kinda stuff," he laughed. "Were you gonna…you know?""

"Ask her today? Not really, I'm still thinking about how I'm going to do this."

"Aww, come on Terra! Just do it already!"

"When is the last time you planned a scavenger hunt?"

"So you're really doing it?" Ven asked excitedly as if he was the one who was going to be playing.

"Yea, I came up with a couple of things, but it was a lot harder than even I thought it would be."

Ven tossed a bag of frozen mini pizza bagels between his hands, "Yea, I guess it would be. You gotta finish it though, so you can ask her already."

"I know, I know."

Ven hated seeing his friend in such distress, especially over a matter that he thought should have been easy, "do you want some help?"

"Huh?" Terra's mind had wandered back to the very small list of ideas.

"Do you want some help, you know coming up with ideas. I was lying when I said I was busy today you know." The teen judged his friend's face, and he could tell he was really thinking it over.

"Alright, let's get this finish. I'm going to ask her tomorrow."

"Huh? Wait, tomorrow?"

"Yes, we are both not working, and I was trying to come up with something to do, proposing seems like a good idea, don't you think?"

"Well yea, but do you really think you'll come up with enough stuff by tomorrow?"

"We're gonna have too, I shouldn't keep putting this off."

"Well, you got the A team here to help you," Terra looked to Ven and then over to Sora and Riku who were arguing why so much unnecessary stuff was in the cart. "Okay, maybe not the A team, but it's better than nothing."

Terra laughed, "yea, alright, let's go."

* * *

The sun had decided it was now Aqua's turn, as it's bright beams tried to provoke her out of sleep. She turned to bury her face into her pillow, not ready to waken yet. When she came home, Terra was already fast asleep, which disappointed her. She was hoping they could continue what was started that morning. A grin came to her lips. Terra woke her up yesterday, she should get her revenge this morning. Without hesitation, she turned over reaching out for her bed partner, but her hand fell right onto the sheets. There was something wrong with this picture. She was supposed to grab a muscular arm or something, but there was nothing. Blinking a couple of times, she tried to confirm this fact to herself. Where was he? If he didn't have to wake up early, he wouldn't. Sitting up, she looked around the room, and tried to listen to any distant sounds. She neither heard nor saw him, but when she looked down on his pillow she saw a piece of paper. Picking it up, she read it, or tried to anyway. Terra's handwriting wasn't terrible, but it seemed to be written in a hurry.

"You said we could do whatever I wanted today, so I decided to play a game. Follow the clues and in the end you'll get a surprise." She laughed to herself. "A prize, huh. What are you up to Terra?" She read the rest of the note, reading the instructions on where she was to go first.

"Alright then, let's play a game."

* * *

Not sure if there will be one more chapter or two, we'll see how it pans out. Hope you liked it! Happy TerrAqua day!


End file.
